paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Candy Land Map: Part 2
(Opening shot; fade in to the nine youngsters confined to a room, whose walls are decorated with equal-sign posters and pictures, and Jack is looking through a book, taken from a shelf, whose pages show nothing but this symbol. Felix sits in one corner thinking; Spike and Thorn pace the floor; Cappy sits drowsily on a bean bag chair; Oggy and Kunekune huddle in another corner to peek out one of the narrow windows; Manny hammers at the door with his fist; Ulysses gloomily regards the drag window curtains in another corner) Felix: (groaning) We’ve gotta find a way out of here! Ulysses: (distraught) Oh, this is horrible! Oggy: (crossing to him; gently touching his back) It’s not so bad, Ulysses Ulysses: Yes it is! Look at those drapes! I can’t say they’re wonderful! Oggy: Well, I can (The equal sign on Ulysses’ right arm flares gray for a moment. Oggy backs away slowly; a bird lands at the windowsill with a chirp) Oggy: Oh! Can you help us, little birdie? (The bird becomes confused and flies off. Oggy gets the same flare as his unicorn friend) Oggy: (sighs) Even tweets don’t make sense anymore! Kunekune: It’s quite dark in here, but look at my tail! (Tilt down to his tail; only a small ball of flame is present; his mark flashes. Spike and Thorn ram into the door, and end up tumbling forward) Thorn: This door’s shut tight Spike: Shoot! Our cockatrice strength is useless! (Both their marks flash; Jack comes into view) Jack: You know, maybe it’ll be super-fun to be all the same! (His goes off; joy goes away) Sort of Felix: (pacing) Something off about that staff. I’ve never seen magic that powerful before. (Sudden gasp) I’ve got it! I know how we can get out Manny: (sighing wearily) Forget it, Felix. This door’s not opening (Cut to frame all) Cappy: And the windows are far too narrow for all of us to fit through Felix: But there’s a third way Jack: Yeah! Eventually the wind and weather will wear down the walls until they start to crumble. Then all we have to do is wait for a big enough hole to form, and we can just break out! It’s the perfect plan! (Mark flares; he loses his cheer) I guess Felix: We don’t actually have to escape. They’ll just let us out when they think we’ve accepted their philosophy Spike: But they’re not gonna believe us… Thorn: ...when we switch over in one night Cappy: That’s right Felix: Maybe it’s just one of us (As he speaks, he gestures to Oggy, who becomes just a tiny bit nervous with the attention shifting to him. A cut to his perspective frame the expectant smiles of one phoenix, one unicorn, one manticore, one kappa, two cockatrices, one dragon --- and one jackalope when he leans into view. Back to Oggy) Oggy: Me? Kunekune: You’ve been saying how great this place is ever since we got here! Oggy: Well, that’s because everyone was so nice and their village is so amazing and...Oh, you’re right. They probably would believe me. I hate to lie to them. They’ve been so welcoming and friendly...aside from locking us in here and trying to brainwash us into abandoning the things that make us special. (now determined) All right. I’ll do it Jack: (jumping high) YEAH!! (His mark flares at the peak of his leap, and he settles slowly back onto his feet) Jack: I mean, excellent Oggy: (crossing to Felix) What do I do once I’m out? Felix: You’ve gotta find a way to get our colors back (The door opens to show the beaming village founder) Toshihiro: I take it you had a pleasant night? (turning to lead them out) This way, please. There are some friends who would like to see you (Oggy gets a round of encouraging smiles from the other eight. Outside, a couple of grinning animatronics/humans have gathered in the road and are awaiting the group’s approach, with Tucker at the front) Toshihiro: Gather ‘round, friends! We’ve come to ask if any of you are ready to join us. There are so many friends to be made once you realize you don’t need your colors --- (leaning into Kunekune’s face) --- or the talents that come with them Tucker: We have a welcome ceremony for new friends. The whole village joins together to build you your own home Manny: (from o.s.) No way! (General shock; cut to him, Cappy, and Jack.) You may have them now, but we’re going to get our colors back! Cappy: And you can’t force anyone to be friends. It’s doesn’t work that way Boy 1: Join us please! Girl 1: We love making new friends! Toshihiro: It’s all right, everyone. This is a perfectly normal part of the equalization process for those who haven’t...heh, quite seen the light yet. We’ll try again tomorrow --- (to the nine) “--- once you’ve had a bit more time to consider our philosophy (He gestures them to go back into their prison; Felix glares daggers back at Toshihiro with every step, but stops Oggy to remind him of the plot) Oggy: I’d like to join! (He claps a hand over his mouth, but his decision sets off a buzz of excited chatter among the locals) Felix: (mock disbelief) Oggy! How could you? Oggy: If giving up my colors means I get to stay in this amazing village with these amazing people… (to Toshihiro) ...then I’ll do it (Toshihiro closes the door) Toshihiro: We have a new friend, everyone! (Villagers gather happily around Oggy for a moment, then back away at Toshihiro’s approach) Toshihiro: Now...there’s one more order of business. It seems some in our midst might be unsatisfied with the village life. (The ogre gets uneasy) So...will you kindly tell us the names of those "friends" who so desperately miss their colors that they would sneak around in the shadows talking to strangers about it? Just so we can be sure your intentions are indeed pure? (Cut to Charlie, Pedro, and Luna at the back of the crowd --- all realizing they could be in a whole lot of trouble. Then back to one shocked ogre) Oggy: (hesitantly) I don’t...know who they were. (smiling) Sorry. I don’t know your names and faces yet Toshihiro: Nonsense! Obviously these creatures must have asked you directly.” (gesturing toward crowd) “If you would, kindly point them out! (Brief silence...and then Pedro’s voice is heard) Pedro: It was me (The entire crowd quickly backs off to each side, leaving the trio to conspicuously stand alone) Pedro: It was only me! (He races up and kneels in front of Toshihiro) I only wanted them back for a little while! Toshihiro: (smiling smugly) Are you sure it wasn’t only you? Pedro: I just wanted to remember what it’s like Toshihiro: (hurt tone) And no thought to the pain you’d cause your friends. Such selfishness (A couple of bystanders add their disapproving glares to his, and in a moment, he is trudging toward the house in which the other robots are imprisoned. A man who was on guard opens the door) Pedro: I’m sorry, everyone! I never wanted to leave the village! I love all of --- (He is cut off by the door slamming on his face. Cut to Charlie and Luna and zoom in slowly. Inside the house, Pedro rams the door headfirst) Pedro: What what I thinking? I can’t believe I even considered asking for my colors back Manny: Don’t worry. Oggy will have us outta here in no time Pedro: Didn’t you guys see what just happened out there? Your friend has accepted our way! (Others back away) You will all accept our way! It’s only matter of time! (And he slumps over to the floor; apparently, he had rammed his head onto the door hard enough to leave a small hole in the wood) Manny: (whispering, to others) This guy’s a barrel of laughs Jack: (matter-of-factly) Laughs don’t come in barrels. This come from inside you as your body’s response to amusement (Seven flabbergasted pairs of eyes turn his way at this sudden deadpan delivery) Spike: (hushed) So what are we gonna do while Oggy’s out there looking for our… (even softer) ...colors? Felix: We have to stay as positive has we can. If Pedro sees how much we really do like each other, even though we’re all different, maybe we can use him to spread our message to the rest of the village (Dissolve to a slow pan along a row of smiling, waving humans/animatronics on the road) Oggy: Wow. You really are the nicest people I’ve ever met Toshihiro: Come. All new friends stay with me until their house is completed. (leading Oggy to his door, opening it) Let’s get you settled, and then you can enjoy all that Candy Town has to offer (Dissolve to a head-on shot of the house at night. A puff of soot-filled smoke comes out of the chimney, and a very grimy Oggy pops out of it. One coughing fit and shake later, he has cleared his lungs and cleaned himself off) Oggy: (sighing) Get the colors back. That’s all you gotta do, Oggy. Just sneak through the dark… (huddling down, increasingly fearful) ...to that spooky...cave, with the...scary magical staff...and get the colors back (He starts to walk cautiously forward) Oggy: Okay. You’re doing great. The cave’s gotta be close now (He stops short and looks down; zoom out to frame all of him. He is still on the roof, barely ever traveled far enough from the chimney) Toshihiro: (from o.s., below) Excellent work, Tucker. (Oggy peeks over the edge) Tucker: (from o.s., below) Anything for you (Tilt down to ground level. Toshihiro stands at his open front door, addressing Tucker at the bottom of the steps. A crate filled with jars stands next to him) Tucker: But I don’t understand. Why did you want me to bring them here? (Toshihiro takes the crate and walks in with it; he follows) Oggy’s one of us now. Surely he can be trusted (Door closes; cut to inside. Oggy puts his head up outside at the windowsill as Toshihiro paces, taking the crate. At this distance, the jars --- nine in total --- can be seen to contain the nine youngsters’ color schemes) Toshihiro: (looking at jar with Kunekune’s colors) This one belongs to a famous dragon. It could be very important to our cause (Close-up of the horrified green face, hunkering down) Tucker: (from o.s.) But if Kunekune becomes our friend --- (Cut to him and Toshihiro; he sets the crate down) --- then what do we care about these colors? Toshihiro: I just want to keep them close until everything is...settled. You can go now, Tucker (He does so, leaving him to gaze fondly at his stolen prize. Outside, Oggy takes cover behind the corner of the house just before he lets himself out, the door swinging shut behind him. He peeks after the departing robotic turtle, then returns to his spot at the window and sees Toshihiro walk past, now taking all the jars out from the crate) Oggy: Wow. How am I gonna get the colors back now? (Cut to just inside the window; the deep green irises, shrunken with agitation, flick back and forth in time for a loud crash) Toshihiro: (from o.s.) Woah! (Inside, the camera returns to give a clear view of a suddenly annoyed Toshihiro with the jars nearby; he has accidentally gotten water all over himself, thanks to a water bottle that is now on the floor, water slowly spilling out) Toshihiro: Ugh! Toshi, you clumsy dork! (He takes a nearby towel so he can dry himself. Once he moves it away, the black on his right arm is seen to be gone from it; this is actually ink, as droplets of it falls to the floor. Zoom in to a close-up of this arm --- as revealed, a real one and not an artificial --- then cut to just inside the window as Oggy stares in total shock) (Inside again; Toshihiro takes a bucket of ink and dips his entire right arm inside it. He pulls it out, coated with black. Then he uses a stencil and brush to re-apply the equal sign. Oggy gasps, which catches Toshihiro’s attention. Cut to just outside the window; Toshihiro glares through the panes but finds nothing, then steps out of view and turns off the light. A tilt down brings Oggy out of his hiding --- behind a trash can) Oggy: Oh no! (He runs off. Dissolve to a long shot of the village, now seen during the following morning, and cut to the crowd gathered outside his friends’ prison as they are escorted out. As with the previous morning, Toshihiro is waiting for them; now, though, Oggy stands alongside) Toshihiro: (to crowd) I’ve got a good feeling about today! (to the eight) So, do any of you have… (Cut to a pan along the angry youngsters; he continues o.s.) ...anything you’d like to say? (No response) Toshihiro: Oh. What a pity. Well, we’ll try again tomorrow. (back to the crowd) No new friends today, I’m afraid! (The eight go back into the house; Oggy speaks) Oggy: Wait! I’d like to lock them in. (Puzzled reaction from Toshihiro, then a smile) Of course, Oggy! (Oggy steps ahead) Pedro, will you join us please? (Said animatronic penguin runs out at full speed as Oggy herds the last of his friends toward the door; he kneels down, hugging Toshihiro’s leg) Pedro: I’m sorry, Toshihiro! I’m sorry, everyone! I’ve seen the error of my ways! I never wanted to look at my colors again! They tried to break me! They wouldn’t stop talking about how different they are, and that somehow makes their friendship stronger Oggy: Wow (Pedro stands up with a somewhat crazed grin) Pedro: But I didn’t listen! (Normal) I knew what they were up to, and I didn’t listen! Toshihiro: Well done, Pedro! We are more than welcome to bring you back Oggy: (from o.s.) Hey...Toshihiro? (Cut to him, standing next to the still-open door with a small grin) Oggy: I think we might have one more friend joining us today (Out steps Felix; the crowd gasps) Toshihiro: Really? Felix: Well...I think so. But I just want to be sure. If I agree to leave my colors in the vault, I’ll really be happier? Toshihiro: (cheerfully) Yes! Equality has given us more happiness than you’ve ever imagined! Felix: (eyeing new mark) And you wouldn’t let me just live here with my old colors? Toshihiro: Out of the question! Anyone with bright colors in our village would destroy our entire philosophy!(smiling, gesturing to crowd) We’re all equal here! (Zoom out slightly; crowd murmurs amongst each other) Oggy: (from o.s.) Then how do you explain… (Cut to him, carrying a bucket of water) ...this?!? (He hurls the water towards Toshihiro, and he holds his right arm. Happiness turns to anger as he glares at Oggy) Toshihiro: I knew you couldn’t be trusted! (Pedro pushes the left arm away and wipes all of the ink clean off Toshihiro’s arm, revealing it to them it’s not an artificial arm. The crowd gasps in shock and disbelief, and Toshihiro tries to hide his right arm behind his back) Toshihiro: What? What are you looking at? (pointing toward nine youngsters) They’re the problem, not me! (Confident smiles appeared on all nine faces) Pedro: (to Toshihiro) How could you?! Tucker: (stepping up) You said colors were evil! You said special talents led to pain and heartache! Toshihiro: They do! Don’t you see? Look at them! Luna: (stepping up) Then why? Why did you take ours and not give up yours? Toshihiro: I… (suddenly angry) ...I had to, you dorks! How could I collect your colors without my magic? Charlie: But...the Staff has all the magic we need! Toshihiro: The Staff is a piece of wood I found in the desert! It’s my magic that makes all this possible. You’d all still be living your useless lives, thinking you’re better than everyone else, if it weren’t for my magical abilities! (half-crazed) I brought you friendship! I gave you equality! I created HARMONY!! Tucker: You’re a liar! Toshihiro: So what? (smiling nervously) Everything…else I said is true. The only way to be happy is if we’re all equal! Tucker: Or not!” (In close-up, he pivots toward him, hand flaring red and a grimace of utter fury on his face. Pan slightly to frame Felix approaching from behind; the spell and anger dies down, turning into surprise) Felix: Everyone has unique talents and gifts. (Toshihiro gets angry again.) And when we share them with each other, that’s how we --- Toshihiro: SHUT UP!!! (All nine stared in shock. Cut to the crowd, with Toshihiro in the fore) Luna: You can’t have your colors, Toshihiro! Either we’re all equal, or none of us are! (Toshihiro growls, then he dashes off to take refuge in his house, slamming the door behind himself) Tucker: Come on! Let’s go get our colors back! (A yelling stampede runs toward that structure Oggy: (from o.s.) Wait! (His friends stop dead in their tracks) Oggy: (pointing ahead) Our colors are not in the vault! They’re in there...with him! (Fade in to the vault, now filling up with villagers eager to reclaim their colors) Tucker: (from o.s., distant) STAND BACK, EVERYONE!! (They clear out of his way as he headbutts into the glass, shattering it on impact. The cracks spread to cover the entire surface, and the entire thing falls into pieces. Thousands of multicolored light erupt in all directions, and one of them hits Tucker. The process reverts him with color, with two differences. One; his eyes are a reddish-yellow instead of dark gray. Two; there’s a genuine, unforced smile on his face) (Three more lights hit Charlie, Pedro, and Luna in turn. Each one winds up with a more brightly colored body and eyes of their original style. Charlie: bright yellow body, the tuft of yellow hair on his head is a bit longer, his eyes a darker shade of purple, and sports a red bandanna around his neck. Pedro: sky blue/white body, bright yellow beak and feet, and sporting a red bowtie and dark blue propeller beanie. Luna: light purplish-pink skin, bright red hair, matching dress with frilled white sleeves, red-violet eyes, maroon-colored boots, and white stockings. The transformation strips off her apron and clown nose) (Cut to outside the cave as more color splotches come flying out and the villagers charge/fly out after them, then pan to an overhead shot of the village. At ground level, Ulysses watches the display) Ulysses: Oh. I can tell this is amazing! (Zoom out during this line to frame Felix/Cappy gazing as well, while Spike/Thorn, Jack/Kunekune, and Manny have the front door and windows of Toshihiro’s house checked out and Oggy stands off to one side. Inside, the Candy Town leader disgustedly watches at the bedroom window as more of the villagers recover their colors) Toshihiro: They think they can come to my village and disrupt my life? (He turns away to his nine prize jars) Let’s see how they like spending the rest of their lives without their precious colors (He pulls a lever behind a land and the camera cut to his bed, which moves to one side to reveal an open floor hatch beneath it, then to just inside it, framing him at the edge. He runs down an attached stairway, jars in tow. Outside, Spike and Thorn pound at the front door with no sign of it opening. The others join in to help; only Oggy takes no part in this. A loud whistle catches their attention; pan quickly to one side and stop on its source --- Tucker, Charlie, Pedro, and Luna standing proudly on an overlooking ridge) Charlie: Stand back, everyone! (The nine scatter in all directions as he beats the door down. Inside, the chicken’s impact smashes it off the hinges and throws it to the middle of the floor; he ends up laying on top of it as his friends, old and new, charge in around him. There follows a swift search around the room) Oggy: They’re gone! (Pan across the room to the exposed floor hatch, then cut to just inside, the camera pointing up the stairs at the thirteen as they start down into the shadows) (Cut to outside, a short distance from the house, and pan away from the village to a cave. The team runs out of it --- the other end of the secret passage Toshihiro used to get out of town, literally) Manny: (pointing) Look! (Ahead is a narrow trail that goes along a dangerously high ridge toward a range of snow-capped mountain peaks. Toshihiro is visible as a speck. Pedro pulls out a balloon shaped into a telescope and he raises it to one eye, and the camera cuts to his magnified perspective. Back to him) Pedro: He’s headed for the pass! If he makes it into those mountains, we’ll never find him! Luna: There’s a huge maze of caves up there! Your colors will be gone forever! Cappy: Then let’s go! (Cut to Toshihiro running out; Charlie catches up) Toshihiro: Why are you all so willing to give up everything because of these strangers? (An electrical shot from his hand causes a clump of snow to dump onto Charlie and knocking him out of the air. He shakes himself clean) Luna: (running past) We gave up everything for you, because we thought you were our friend! (Cut to frame the nine youngsters lagging well behind, with Manny no longer relying on wings for movement) Manny: I can’t believe we have to count of these other guys to save our colors! Felix: If we hadn’t come here to help them, they’d still be living under his rules! (smiling) Now it’s their turn to help us! Kunekune: And I know they can do it (The fugitive starts across a natural bridge, looks back, and finds Tucker/Pedro/Luna hot on his trail. He stops to fire a beam at it, causing it to burn away. Toshihiro teleports away then to the other side to continue his run. Tucker, Pedro, and Luna skid to a stop at the edge of the gap. Pedro brightens with an idea and he takes his hat off to pull out a pole that extends to a length good enough for the other end to reach the opposite side. Once in place, Charlie flies ahead and the other three balance across it. The nine youngsters watch from a higher ledge) Thorn: He’s gonna get away! (Now having traversed the bridge, Tucker slides to a stop as Pedro and Luna continue on. There are two long, flat items sticking out of a pile of snow. These are skis, a helmet with goggles rests nearby) Tucker: Woah. (walking to them) These are my old skis! (pulls one out) This is where I first met Toshihiro (Zoom out to frame Charlie hovering above him nearby) Charlie: Maybe you can reminisce later. He’s almost to the caves! (Tucker grabs hold of the other ski) Tucker: Feel like an air drop? (Toshihiro dashes toward a cave, but gets a big surprise upon catching sight of his former friend sailing past him --- wearing the skis/helmet/goggles and a scarf, being carried upward by Charlie. He drops him onto a snowy slope and slips downward; he cuts a path parallel to Toshihiro’s, sending a wall of snow straight toward him. The fleeing Tasmanian Devil has just enough time to flare up his hand before the screen fades to black) (Fade in to just outside the cave entrance, now almost completely blocked by the avalanche Tucker set off. Toshihiro is nowhere in sight, but the nine jars have already been shattered open; Felix is first to get his colors back, the others recover theirs in quick succession) Spike/Thorn: Yes! We’ve got our colors back! (Felix leads the bunch in a run toward the cave. Charlie has joined Pedro and Luna at the entrance, and Tucker skis to a stop here as well. They turn their attention toward the snowdrifts as Toshihiro walks in; up comes his scowling face, prompting the four to recoil in horror. He prepares himself, kindles a massive fireball on his hand and lets it rip toward his traitors --- only for Felix to fly in front of them and flap his wings hard enough to create a strong wind. Toshihiro could barely keep his balance and he falls over) Toshihiro: (getting back up) Wha ---? I studied tons of spells for years! How can you --- (Cut to Felix and the four; he crosses toward Toshihiro) Felix: I learned magic for years too. But what I didn’t know then was that doing so could only take us so far. (gesturing behind himself) My friends and I together had taught each other something different about ourselves (Cut to to frame his friends gathering on the path) Felix: It was our unique gifts, passions, and personalities that helped bring out the magic inside of us. We never would have learned that we’re put into the real world to help those in need. (turns to Toshihiro) And we certainly wouldn’t be here to stop you now! Toshihiro: Oh, the sentimental nonsense! I gave those fools real friendship they never could have had otherwise! Tucker: (from o.s.) How do you know that? (Cut to him, helmet/goggles are off) You never gave us a chance! (That tears it. Toshihiro starts to spin, faster and faster as a sphere of energy radiates outward from his position, culminating in a flash of white. When the view clears, the snow is gone from the cave entrance and there is no trace of Toshihiro except for a curl of smoke from where he once stood) Manny: He’s getting away! Tucker: We’ll never find him in there! Felix: We just have to hope that when he’s had the chance to think it over, he realizes that you all have taught him something Pedro: It’s you who taught us something. We all came to this village because we were searching for something our lives are missing. We thought Toshihiro had given it to us. But now… (crossing to Tucker/Charlie/Luna.) ...it seems it was in front of us all along. It’s us. (Four-way group hug) Kunekune: Does that mean you’ll stay in the village? Charlie: It’s our home. I’m not going anywhere Tucker: This is a chance for all of us to get to know each other again, for the very first time Luna: And I finally have a chance to bake something besides terrible muffins! (All thirteen share a laugh) (Dissolve to an overhead shot of the village. The houses are strung with banners, strings of pennants run from one side of the road to the other, and celebrating party-goers are all over the place. The nine youngsters watch from the opposite end from Toshihiro’s house. Cuts/pans around the block party to pick out Charlie talking with a little girl, Pedro tossing a beach ball, a boy taking a cupcake off Luna’s table of delicious baked goods, and Tucker --- having shed his skis and scarf --- chatting with a couple of teen boys before Pedro’s ball bounces off his head. Zoom in from him to frame the nine youngsters looking on with smiles) Jack: Now those are real smiles (Spike and Thorn’s eyes flare quietly, Jack gets this as well) Spike: I’ll never get use to that Thorn: I think I will. (Ditto for Ulysses) Ulysses: I think it’s divine Oggy: (to Felix) Does that mean the map is calling us somewhere else? Felix: I have a feeling it means our work here is done Cappy: You’re right about one thing. The map did have a reason to send us here Kunekune: We brought real friendship to these people Thorn: And there’s no doubt we accomplished a mission (A nine-way group hug) Jack: Wait. This feels like an ending. It doesn’t have to be an ending yet, right? (smiling hopefully) ‘Cause that Luna sure can bake! Felix: I guess we can stay a little longer. (flying ahead) Come on! (The whole crew heads into the festival. Cut to an overhead shot of the village, zooming out slowly, and fade to black) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Four